Time Changes Everything
by LoopyLola93
Summary: Drakken invents a time machine and travels through time... but who's time is it exactly? Will it change some feelings? Read to find out! R&R! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Hello my minions… this is an idea that came to me in the shower. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I love reviews so… REVIEW THIS SOON! Now where were we?    
INTRODUCTION 

A raven-haired girl, around the age of 25, and extremely athletic stood in the doorway of a humungous lair.

Her panting and the sound of anonymous crackling could only be heard before the girl said, "Watch out for the cops." Then passed out.

A man with blue skin and a navy lab coat on strode in upon hearing the voice of his hench-girl.

Seeing her unconscious on the floor and the whining of cops cars the distance, he rushed toward the door.

"Um… I know you'll hate this, Shego, but I have too," Dr. Drakken said to no one inparticular and gathered the girl into his arms.

Shego stirred and was still breathing heavily. Minor cuts and bruises-to-be covered her cream skin, and in her hand she held the Pneumonic Enducer Chip.

Drakken slipped the device from her hand with slight glee then set Shego on the bed.

_Oui vei, am I gonna get it for this!_ He thought before grabbing a device and pushing it's button at himself, the to his assistant.

He turned into a man that looked nothing like himself, though it actually was. It was himself in the year before he graduated from college.

He had black messy hair that fell in his face. Peach colored skin, and wore a pair of jeans along with a blue business top.

But Shego was a different story. She had gone back a little more than college, or even high school for that matter.

A 13 year old Shego laid in the bed, wearing a dark navy cotton skirt and a green tank top. Her black long hair was now just above her shoulders in bouncy curls and her green eyes were still shut.

"Shego?" he whispered before picking up a scented bottle of cinnamon, opening it, and pressing it against her nose.

Shego's diamond green eyes flashed open and she groaned from dizziness.

"Hello, 'green eyes'."

"Hi, and lay off the nick names," she retorted and sat up, "Who are _you_?" she asked with fear picking up in her young eyes.

"I'm Dr. Drakken."

"Dr. D?" she asked anxiously and put her feet to the ground.

"Yeah. You kinda almost got caught by the cops and-"

"Cops? Oh yeah!" Shego slurred and stood up with a reassuring hand in hers. She flushed slightly at the feeling of her boss grabbing her hand.

"Anywho…" he continued slightly annoyed by the intrusion but still he was like his assistant and was blushing , "You still got the chip!"

Shego crossed her lanky, childlike legs and said, "So then, why do you look like you are in…hmm… college?"

Drakken chuckled, "You don't look to good yourself!" but inside he wished that he could have been born about a 12 years earlier so that he could have gone out with the girl in front of him, "You had… curls?"

Shego sighed, "Yes, yes indeed. I had untamable curls, and if you would see me before I straighten it, then you would think of this again." Shego looked at herself in the mirror, not at all alarmed by the sight of herself, "And the cops should be here… now"

DING DONG!

Drakken winced and said lightly, "Now play along, and look like you aren't 26!"

"25."

"Whatever!"

He stormed out, followed by the young Shego who was upset all over.

"Yes?" he asked with a smile as he opened the door.

Shego ran up and stood next to him.

"Have you seen a woman, about this tall-" he pointed up to the sky and flattened out his hand- "Long black hair, and a green and black catsuit? We are positive that she came up this bluff." The policeman was lanky and had blonde bits of hair on her brown scalp and big blue eyes. The other looked much like him except a little heavier and with black hair.

"No, not really. We've been inside all day."

Shego played this disturbing game of house and nodded, "Yep, he won't let me do anything."

Drakken looked down at her with hurt eyes then back at the police, "We haven't seen a speck of your little friend."

The police nodded and said politely, "Well thank you, sir, and have a nice day." He tipped his hat the continued down the long drive way.

Drakken waited till he heard no more sounds before taking a device that looked much like a toddlers play toy and pressed the button. The evil duo changed back into them selves and Drakken asked nonchalantly, "Curls and mini skirts. Hmm… anything else?"

"No powers." Shego sighed and sprinted up the stairs slamming her door shut behind her,

"NO POWERS AND A HECK OF A LOT MORE!" he screamed through the door.

A moment later, Drakken heard the shower start and sat back in a recliner, 'And a lot more…' the voice rang through his head and he got another idea. But this one wasn't as evil…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: December 30, 1991 

Crying and running. Running and crying, Shego couldn't believe him.

A freakin' window! Lord! It was a window that costs way less than I could have made it!

Shego kept going and going down the star lit streets while ice cold rain doused her hair.

Crying and running. Running and crying.

That's all the young girl could do was run and cry.

Trying to remember the coarseness to her loyal boyfriend, S. S. Junior and trying to think of all the nasty things she knew about Drakken at the same time she ended up on the steps of the UofL Bar. Shego pushed open the door, wiping away her tears and made her way to the long table in the left corner.

"Hello, sweet thang!" a man with an unshaved beard called out.

"Git a life!" Shego snarled at him before whipping a hand across his face.

"Man do I love a gal who can fight!"

Shego only let her hands summon the green power, then sock him straight in the nose, which sent him to the other side.

"Serves you right!" she yelled at him with a "pst".

A few whistles followed behind her, but all she had to do was whirl around and the inapprotiate signs of love-at-first-sight stopped.

Shego waltzed to the swirling chair and ordered herself a Bud Light.

"Sure thing, ma'am," the man behind the bar nodded and walked off with a slight limp.

"At last! Some respect!" she wailed with glee and took a sip of her can.

"Come on, babe! Chug it!"

Shego just sat there resisting the urges to knock them to the next century.

"Chug it!"

Shego's teeth grinded together with a roar only she could hear.

"Karl. Just shut it. A babe like that gotta keep it simple. Don't want anyone to take her home." Another man joined in.

"Been a long time since a hottie like you come along… they got a weird thing about women." The bar guy mumbled to her while wiping the tables clear from some sweat marks that showed, "Best just leave before one of them really gets going."

Shego nodded to the man thanks and spun around, "Ah… so you want to see chug, heh?"

All the men surrounding her nodded greedily.

"Well, just wait a darn minute and…" she slashed the icy beer at the unshaved guys face. Only Shego and the man in front of her knew the feeling of beer in your eyes and Shego fled the bar, shoved about a zillion shoulders, then dashed to the doorstep of Junior's apartment. And knocked. The door opened slowly to reveal Junior and a blonde haired girl…

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- ---- ---- --- --- --- --- ---

Drakken's idea's came to him only with time. With time and lots of patience.

But this one was sure to succeed and change his life forever. Maybe reveal his true feelings for Shego. To tell her that he loved her and then hope that Shego will think the same of him.

_Who am I kidding?_ Drakken thought while throwing a wrench into the wall, _I'm just a blue skinned freak that wants to take over the world! Just a blue freak._

Drakken let a blue wire attract to another blue one and the same for the red ones. Securing a black and gray pipe looking thing and taping it a few test times, he smiled at his work.

A time machine. Brilliant Drakken! Why didn't I think of this before! Well, at least Shego isn't laughing at me! That's positive. But…aww man Drew! You did it! You fell for an attractive, spicy tongued, extremely athletic woman. Good looks, brains and a good kick at your side is all you care about, huh?

Drakken flung another tool at the wall, vigorously. It only helped him for a minute before remembering the time that he about killed Shego with his so called "rage ramps" and knocked her out for a good 2 hours. And he thought she would never forgive him for that. But all she did was laugh it off and go on with her life. Did she have feelings for him too?

TTTZZZZZ!

"OW! Uh… boss? Can I let go off this now?" Anderson asked in dire pain.

"Yes, Anderson," Drakken slurred.

The henchman tore his arm off the loose wire and ran off.

"Anderson?"

Drakken turned around to see no henchman, but a wire flinging around noiselessly. But what caught his eye was the sparks flying like eagles around the devices main attracter.

"Huh?"

He walked over to the wire, slinging about. And unfortunately, the wire was inside the telephone stand type machine.

The last thing he saw was the straight, glossy board, reading December 30st 1991.

Then he was sucked into the unknown universe of the past.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Oh, uh… hi Shego. This is Veronica… my… uh…"

"Girlfriend?"

"No, that's not what I meant to say. I mean, study partner!" Junior stood in his door, rubbing the back of his neck. His shirt was messed up, along with is so called "study partner's". Shego's eyes bugged out.

Shego and the blonde girl standing in front of her stared gaping mouthed at the man.

Veronica had dusty blonde hair that sprung in curly ringlets around her diamond shaped face. She had a tanned complexion and almond blue eyes that matched the skin tone. She was the goddess of every girl's dream.

"_Study partner_?" the two shocked girls sang together.

Veronica screamed at Junior, "Is this that _girl_? That stuck up, prissy, so called "know it all" girl who is OK at her gymnastics." Her voice softened, "Didn't you use her?"

Shego stared at the girl. Then at her boyfriend. Girl, boy. This went on for quite a while before Veronica said in a coarse whisper, "We are so over. You told me _you guys_ were over!"

Shego watched as the girl slapped him in the face, grabbed her purse, and dashed out the door sobbing miserably.

"Get a freakin' life." Shego sneered, let her foot slam his foot into a crushed piece of ice, then waked calmly down the sidewalk.

By the time she had reached the locked door of the lair she called home, she had forgiven Drakken, hated Junior, vowed never to go to a bar again, and really needed a Star Wars movie with Drakken.

Drakken had always caught her eye. He had those beady gray eyes and black hair. He was a persistent man, and always found a way to forgive and say sorry for all the things she had done. A movie was what she needed with him.

In other words, Shego had a bad crush on her boss.

People say that affairs with your boss didn't exactly help your rep. But your love life always got bigger, heh? Nah. Shego had learned from experience with her former restaurant boss, Jake. No way will she do that again.

"Dr. D?" she called through the door, "Hellloooo!"

No answer.

"It's only me! Hey! I'm sorry I got over excited there. I have just never seen you so mad…"

Still nothing.

"FINE!" she slashed the door with a green hand and the hinges dropped like pegs to the floor, "You left me no choice but-"

No Drakken. No smell of pizza from Arni's. No signal that he was in the shower, or chambers or anything for that matter. It was way too quiet.

Shego had always hated silence. It was worse than consequences. Just pure silence scared her even. Her mother had always summoned silence in a dire situation, like when she broke her arm in a stupid dare on the roof by her friends-or when she had been rushed to the emergency room for falling out of a tree while spying on her brother- even when she would flee to her friend's house on her bike. Silence was not her friend. Only an enemy.

"Dr. D!"

That when she spotted a device in molten pieces. It was burgundy and would remind you of a telephone stand in New York. It was now only a heap on the floor and instantly she thought of a fact.

Was he dead?

Hot tears forming in her eye sockets, she slid to the ground in front of the doom's day device, desperately searching for him.

If you had ever lost a sibling or parent, then you would know exactly how Shego felt.

No sign.

However, when she looked at the sheer white disc lying on the floor she read aloud:

"December 30, 1991… how did he get my birthday?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blast to the Past 

Drakken's first thought was, _I'm dead. I'm laying in hell, awaiting my doom._ But as he opened his eyes he saw a flash of pale green. Silk brushed against his face.

"MOM!"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Where is my coat!"

"The fur one?"

"YES!"

"3rd level, hanging on the banister!"

"THANKS!"

Drakken looked around. Where was he? Why was he there? Oh, yes! The Time Machine! It must have sent him into the past… or future.

But after soaking in his surroundings, he assumed this was the year he had quit college.

1991.

The girl who had been yelling down a long circular stair case turned his way, but seemed completely oblivious to the bewildered Drakken, _At least the invisibility shield works._

The young girl looked about 12 or 13 with black hair that surrounded her face with bouncy curls. She had green eyes and a toothy straight smile. She had a very athletic body and many scars, but still she was really a beautiful girl. She also wore a pair of black jeans, and a navy blue over-the-shoulder shirt, but covered it with a green silk robe. Boots and a ribbon tied in her hair finished off the outfit. Apparently, she was due for something quite important.

She slung her lanky body over the banister and landed gently two floors down. 

Drakken was stunned at the girl's apparent athletic skills and leaned over after her.

"FOUND IT!"

"OK, sweetie!" the voice of her mother came from about two levels up and the girl took off her robe and replaced it with the coat.

"Hayley? You ready?" A boy that must have been ready to retrieve his license, walked into view carrying a pair of jangling keys.

The boy had blue hair and a suit on. He was a very strong man with a low deep voice that screamed the word _mature_.

The girl whom Drakken quickly assumed was Hayley nodded, "Yeah, I just can't wait to meet her. What do you think she'll be like, Henry?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders, "The same as you were last year…"

"You mean yesterday?"

"Oh, yes! Today's your birthday!" he grabbed his sister's hand and said, "Come on, birthday girl! We're going to be late!"

The girl snatched her personal cd player and followed her brother out the door.

Drakken stood there and suddenly decided… _What the heck! I'll follow along!_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Shego looked at the disk and cocked her head, "That would've been my… 12th birthday… the day I met her!" she shook her head in disgust, "No way! I've met her too many times and I regret even telling her my name. But now Doc, here is…"

Shego suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs, "He is NOT going to see me meet her! NO WAY!"

By this time a lonesome henchman came to the door, "Miss Shego?"

Shego green eyes shot to him, "What Henderson?"

"Have you seen the boss?"

"No, just leave me alone. I'll tell you if a I find him…" Shego glared at him.

"Uh… thanks Miss Shego," the henchman turned away and continued out the door.

Shego collapsed next to the machine and shook the disc, "Please do something! _Please!_" But the glossy device just sat at the date December 30, 1991. And Shego just sat there and for the second time tonight… was sure she was going to get fired.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Drakken sat in the trunk of the truck that Henry owned.

He was listening to Hayley's personal cd player play a song that he seemed to know.

As Hayley moved her lips to the words and Henry keep his eyes on the road, Drakken peaked at the GPS system.

They were in the middle of Virginia and by the dot about a few streets away told him that the destination (whatever that was) seemed to be very close.

Drakken looked at the sky again with his gray eyes and remembered this place.

He had lived in Virginia for a few years with his mother and now deceased father.

A little house with two horses that he learned to ride, and a small attic room that held all his life, but he had left that a long time ago.

"Are we there?" Hayley paused and then added, "Yet?"

Henry looked at her, "Sheila Hayley Gonzoles! You have asked that question endless times so please just _quit_!"

"Fine." Hayley ignored the sentence and stared out the window. She turend up the volume and Drakken could hear the song again.

'Get up on ya feet now! Gonna rock this place! Can't you see this smile on my face'

Drakken sung along but when the truck skid to a stop.

"We're here! I'm gonna meet her!" Hayley exclaimed and jumped out of the truck.

"And it's extremely cold," she mumbled and pulled her fur coat closer.

Drakken stood up, glad to stretch his feet and followed the siblings.

As Hayley walked in with a giant grin, thousands of people were already crowed around another girl.

This girl was 12 years old with red orange hair and the same green eyes as Hayley. She wore a mini black skirt and a white blouse. Thin black tights and navy clogs, with a red pony-tail holder holding up a bun, finished off the flashy outfit.

She turned to Hayley and grinned too.

Hayley walked up to the idol carefully and said, "Kim Possible. I'm glad to meet you!" they exchanged a handshake, but Drakken just plain shook.

All this for a lousy 12 year old!

Kim grasped her hand and said, "Why, Shego, I'm glad to meet you too."

Drakken gapped.

Shego?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, my people. Enjoying it? Well, I am too… so just review soon cuz I need them!

Here's chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Another Trip… Through Time_**

Shego stood up from her place at the kitchen table and put her empty bowl in the dishwasher and took a swig of her coke.

_Dang! Life just ain't fun without Drakken to set it straight. For me to make fun of… to just be there…_

Shego suddenly slapped herself in the arm, _I've told you millions of times that _I DO NOTLOVE DRAKKEN!

But despite all the times that Shego had slapped herself, told herself and promised herself, she still would know that all her life she would somehow have a crush on Drakken. _But now he's gonna fire me 'cause I met Kim Possible while I was a hero. But I turned! Like Darth Vader himself I turned!_

Shego slammed her fist on the table and cried slightly, _Can't I just live a normal life? A normal life like everyone else…but I'm not everybody else. I'm Shgeo. But…  
_"Oui vei!" she pouted and let the tears fall, _Just forget me! I'm a lousy girl trying to live a weird life with a man that I think I love, and a power I barely understand…_

Shego laid her hand on a pad of paper Drakken always left by the fridge and wrote a note on it in her loopy cursive:

**Dear Dr. Drakken,**

**I am leaving now to live a lousy normal life like I should… but since we will probably never meet again… I have to tell you something.**

Shego's hand's were shaking as she wrote the next words… 

**I love you. I truly love you. I hope you feel the same way… though that won't matter, now that I'm gone. Don't call Junior or my brothers. They're not were I am.**

**Junior's cheated on me and well… I'm not gonna go to my weird brothers EW! Never again!**

**Love,**

**Shego (and if you want to know, my middle name is Hayley ,that's my room's new password)**

Shego's placed the note on Drakken's main desk in the office, and even put a 3 Musketeer's bar on it.

But what must have hurt Shego even more was she saw a picture laying on his desk with a frame around it.

She remembered that day when Drakken had said that he wanted to take a picture of her so that he could keep it.

Shego had shrugged and let Drakken pose her on a park bench.

And when Drakken had said, "Come on, Shego, I love your smile! Please make me happy!" Shego had flashed a toothy smile.

But what Shego didn't see was that before clicking the flash button he had looked at her lovingly.

CLICK!

Shego let her smile drop and rubbed her eyes.

"Great Shego." Drakken mumbled under his breath.

Shego looked at the picture and felt hot tears form in her eyes for the second time that day.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you, Drew!" she whispered and walked out of the office with her feet slogging behind her, "I really am."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Drakken watched in horror as Shego shook her future enemy's hand.

Stupid Shego. Should have never trusted her… 

Drakken at this moment just turned and ran toward the door.

Pressing buttons on the bracelet on his wrist that would take him back to the contemporary time and he messed up.

His wrist now said April 6, 1993.

ZAP!

There was a loud crack in the doctor's ear. Then he suddenly needed to throw up. But when he opened his eyes, he was smack dab in the middle if a soccer game.

"Jen! Up!" a girl yelled.

"Jen! Down!" a boy yelled too.

Another girl whom Drakken assumed was 'Jen' looked up and passed the checkered ball up to another girl.

_Shego?_ Drakke thought.

A girl with weighed down black curls (now just waves) and green eyes caught the ball in her inside foot. She was wearing a blue Jean mini skirt with frays hanging and a pale green form-fitting tank.

She was defiantly Shego.

Shego dribbled down the school field and Drakken felt like yelling out her name as a boy that was like fifty feet taller than her ran up.

But all the girl did was step over the ball switch feet, then went the different way. The bigger boy fell face first into the grass then Shego turned, dribbled and shot in the cones.

"GO HAYLEY!" Jen called from the other side.

Shego waved to the girl then jogged down the field to await her next ball.

_Shego said something about soccer last year. I saw her taking out a trophy._ Drakken itched his head and then-

BBRRIINNGGG!

All the kids groaned and picked up the soccer ball.

"Way to go, Hay!" Jen said. They did a handshake thing and ran to the forming line of people, "Too bad incentive only lasted 20 minutes."

Shego shrugged, "Next week, I'll bring my brace. Maybe'll it help."

Then they disappeared into the two doors.

"Hey look! It's Horse hay!"

"That's new!" Jen whispered in Shego's ear.

The giant bully and another lanky guy stood side by side with their arms crossed.

"I'm not in the modd, Jim. Just leave me alone."

Drakken noticed that Shego was a little bit scared as the boy stepped up closer, "Well, I am."

Then he threw a punch.

Shego's jumped back and did a back handspring.

"Oohh! Hayley's got gymnastics!" Jim taunted.

Shego stood there and slid her feet apart a little. Her eyes slid into almond shapes.

"She's gonna fight!" the other boys screamed in horror and Jim ran down the hall with a girly yelp.

"Serves you right." Shego muttered.

Drakken fell to the ground laughing hysterically. But while he rolled around he slammed his hand on the ground… and hit the 'Return' button…

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Shego lifted her small back pack over her shoulder and opened the door. Everything wasn't even touched, only Drakken's office door stood open and from the distance, Shego could see the candy bar sitting there.

Then there was a loud whine.

EEERRRR!

Shego's hands shot to her ears, and she refused the temptation to run.

Drakken's lab coat was first, then he and his blue skin.

"Oui vei!" Shego murmured and slammed the door shut.

She ran.

Shego had expressed her true feelings for her boss in that note and after Drakken had read it… she would be toast. Burnt toast with butter and jelly.

Drakken thought he heard a door slam in the distance, but ignored it.

_Where's Shego? I gotta tell her I'm sorry._

"Shego? Shego I'm back!"

Nothing.

He wandered up to her chambers… "Shego?"

Even after typing in D.T.L. her door didn't budge.

I wander where she… she's still not mad is she? How long was I gone? 

Drakken finally sat down in his desk's chair to think.

_Should I call Junior? No… no help there. What about the Go Tower? Well… she wouldn't have time to get all the way _there_.Hmm…_

He slammed a fist down on his desk in frustration.

But instead of hitting it's usual wood, it was a piece of… paper?

"What the-" Drakken lifted up the envelope and smiled at the candy bar that sat next to it.

Shego left this! 

But as he opened the letter… his spirits droppped…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ahh… True Love… Right 

Drakken slowly opened the paper and looked inside.

There in Shego's writing was the note that changed his life…

Shego loved him!

Truly loved him!

This blue guy with a weird obsession had a gorgeous girl… LOVE HIM!

But he also saw the fine print.

Shego was gone.

Forever.

"Shego?" Drakken whispered.

He eyed the dry teardrops on the paper and slid his fingers over them.

Then he saw the picture of Shego that he always kept on his desk.

Shego was on a park bench in a black mini skirt and a green silk blouse (they had recently been to a fancy restaurant for celebration of the not so well done Diablo failure) and Drakken had posed Shego in his command.

She had her knees pulled to her chest with one knee catty-cornered and her head was resting like an angel's on her legs.

Drakken suddenly got the idea to find her… and started off to Junior's…

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Shego's feet burnt, her chest heaved with pain, her nose was flaring and her calves throbbed.

But despite all these things, which might slow her down, she went faster.

All she had to do was get into the nearest hotel, rent a car, and maybe a little place like New Albany would accept her.

She had all her money stuffed in her pockets and back pack along with a jumpsuit. 3 pairs of pajamas, some pants, some shirts, and a bag of chips. But she wished she could've stuffed a blanket in there too, 'cause she could see her breath in the night air.

However, despite the feeling of a basketball settling in her stomach, she had grabbed her cell phone.

After tripping over some branches and landing in the Ramada Inn parking lot, she slung her back pack into the wall of a one bed room and did something she hadn't done in a long time:

Bawled.

She missed her home, her brothers, her boyfriend, her things, her room, her… her… her boss.

She wanted to go home, to the lair that she belonged in. The one where she knew where everything was, could jump up and hit the chandelier from the top of the stairs, eating the burnt toast that the henchmen made in the morning, the smell of Drakken's office with his weird cologne, the smell of _her_ room with the lavender and rose twist, and she wanted to… well… go home.

BUZZ BUZZ!

Her hip started to vibrate lightly and she whipped it out, glancing at the front.

'JUNIOR'

Shego sighed and decided to forgive him for like two seconds. Besides, she wanted to see what he would do.

"Hello?" she said solemnly and wiped her puffy eyes.

"Shego?"

"Drakken?" Shego said in confusion.

"Shego? Oh, I miss you!" Drakken said. In the back of his voice, she sensed something… different.

"Um… you…" Shego suddenly found yet another reason to cry. Her whole life was ruined. Her evil reputation… take that back… her reputation period, they were all being flushed down the toilet like Drakken's funky schemes.

"Shego… yeah. But…" Drakken suddenly found a weird loss for words.

"I bet SSJ is standing over your shoulder."

"Yeah." Drakken responded.

"Get on AIM?" she questioned.

"Huh?"

"Aol Instant Messenger? Doy!" Shego rolled her eyes, _Samo Drakken._

"Sure."

With that she flipped her cell phone and darted to the computers.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After 20 minutes in denial, awaiting for Drakken to log onto the chat site, Shego, for the first time in her life (OK, second) bit her nails. She didn't care about all that nonsense right now.

But then a ding crushed her thoughts.

Drewbie- Hello, Shego.

greengoddess- Hi

Drewbie- So

greengoddess- Drewbie?  HAHA!

Drewbie- Very funny, Shego

greengoddess- Yes, very funny. So, sup?

Drewbie- The note…

greengoddess- Oh yea… what I said wuz real. No lies 'bout that.

Drewbie- TRUE?

greengoddess- yea… is that a prob? I mean… u havnet thought 'bout it?

Drewbie- I have… but…

greengoddess- same here

Drewbie- we've just been… business partners, but… u really loved me?

greengoddess- love… no… like beyond words… yea

Drewbie- EW!

greengoddess- git over it! I like u and u don't like me 

Drewbie- I didn't mean it that way… I like you too… it's just

greengoddess- I'm a green freak with a sassy attitude… heh?

greengoddess- admit it

Drewbie- Shego Shego Shego… I like you just the way you are

greengoddess- ur sayin' that cuz I have fragile fellin's huh?

Drewbie- Now tell me, Shego, would I lie to you?

greengoddess- no

Drewbie- Well, now I like you as… a friend… OK?

greengoddess- but-but-but why? we can live a normal life! I new it! Ur lieing!

Drewbie- Why not, you ask? Because Shego, use that brain of yours… our evil rep-

greengoddess- flushed

Drewbie- Our friendship we've worked so hard for-

greengoddess- poof

Drewbie- Our evil career-

greengoddess- gone

Drewbie- And think more… if Kim Possible found out…

greengoddess- don't even think about it!

Drewbie- Now you see! Those are the things that you have to put in account!

greengoddess- you sound like my mum

Drewbie- Uh hem?

greengoddess- papi

Drewbie- thank you… so

greengoddess- before the lady behind the counter yells at me… answer this… do u really-i mean _really_… no lies- like me… umm… more than a friend?

Drewbie- Uh…

greengoddess- I KNEW IT! U REALLY DON'T LIKE ME! I'M A SCHEME TO HELP U TAKE OVER THE WORLD THAN BE PUSHED ASIDE LIKE PUDDLES! I KNEW IT!

Drewbie- Wait- Shego! I didn't mean that!

Greengoddess- uh huh! Yea rite! And good bye! Never 2 ttyl! Don't lylab! Hope never to cul8ter! GOOD BYE!

And with that- she logged off to leave Drakken close to tears and for a long time he sat there staring at the last line.

_Oh, I beg to differ, my lady._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Fireworks_**

Drakken whipped out his tracking device.

For one… he knew that Shego had her cell phone… signal 988-7754… OK… now where was she?

A little red dot appeared right where the Ramada Inn was located and Drakken jumped in his car.

Driving along and thinking he settled on one thing:_ Why didn't I answer? I knew the answer! I DO! I SINCERELY DO LIKE HER MORE! My brain can think it, yet won't send the message to my hands. Oh… what to do? That's it! I can… oh this is good!_

And right as he thought this glorious thought… he arrived in the hotel parking lot.

"Do you know where a 'Shego' might be?" he asked.

The attractive woman on the other side flipped her mousse colored hair, "Shego? Hmm…" she typed in the name and up popped up some numbers, "Room 261."

"Thank you!" Drakken called back to her before darting down the hall.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Shego sat in her room, in her pajamas, writing vigorously in her diary:

Sept. 12, 2005

Dear Diary,

I HATE DRAKKEN! He is such a jerk! He rants all day and aggravates me to the bone! LORD! Why did I even like him?

Sincerely,

Shego

I know it's short but it was needed… 

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Shego yelled.

"Service!" a voice replied from the other side.

Shego made her way to the door and opened it.

"Wha-?" That's all she managed.

The young girl was swept up in the man's arm and kissed firmly on the lips.

She had kissed Junior before and no sparks. She had kissed some geek in 2nd grade and no sparks. She had even kissed her boyfriend in college and no sparks. But this guy… oh yeah! No sparks… nope… just fireworks the size of Texas.

Panic suddenly flooded over Shego. Who was this guy? And why was she kissing him?

She pushed the guy off her.

The man stared back at her.

"D-D-Drakken?" Shego stuttered wiping off the tingle from her lips. She had kissed Drakken?

"Uh… hi Shego…" Drakken smiled sheepishly, "You're not that bad at kissing."

Shego just stared, "A.I.M.?"

"Not true. Not at all." Drakken nodded.

Shego smiled, "So then I can say that you're not that bad at kissing either."

Drakken took a hold of her hand and put it up a little higher, "And I think you lied a bit on AIM too."

"Huh?"

"Do you like me beyond words?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"I _love_ you."

To this, Drakken responded, "You know what?"

"What, sweetie?"

"I love you too."

And then they shared another kiss.

THE END

Thank you much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Autographs outside!

I hope you enjoyed this!

Sequel?

None?

Please answer in reviews!

I beg of you! REVIEWS!


End file.
